


(Loving) the way you wanna talk

by IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing



Category: NCT, WAYV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Side luwin, idk what this is, mentions of Dong Si Cheng | Winwin, mentions of Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, mentions of NCT ensemble - Freeform, mentions of Wong Yukhei | Lucas - Freeform, mentions of wayv ensemble, text fic, things I write when I procrastinate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing/pseuds/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing
Summary: YutaMaybe we could sync up schedules and go grocery shopping together sometime? And meet for real?TenIdk what domesticity!AU fanfic world you’re living in, but this ain’t it chiefYutaValid
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	(Loving) the way you wanna talk

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a new fic style, hope you enjoy!

**Unknown number**

Hey, barista bro, whoever you are, listen. The person you slipped your number to is in a loving relationship with his highschool sweetheart who happens to be a jock. This is not the couple you want to get in between

**Ten**

Wtf? 

Who’s this

**Unknown number**

The unfortunate and actual recipient of the mocha from your cafe, and friend to the person you were hoping to shoot your shot with 

**Ten**

I was what now?

Is this a prank? 

Yang? Hen? Which one of you rat bastards is this? 

I’m gonna hurt you if you’re fucking with me from a burner phone

**Unknown number**

I don’t know who these people are, but I’m not them

Anyway, consider yourself warned 

Sichengie is in all ways except legal wifed up, so don’t bother

**Ten**

Sichengie?!

jksdjkbca

Ohmygod

Listen

This is a misunderstanding

Sichengie is my friend

My mentee

I was passing him my new digits because 

I got a new phone and he wasn’t carrying his

And the cup holder was the best available surface

**Unknown number**

So you say

But the ‘call me baby <3<3<3’ followed by your digits is all kinds of sus

**Ten**

I can see how that would be sus

But it’s true

And ffs 

I was the one who got Sichengie and Lucas to get together 

Why would I want to break them up wtf

Anyway

I gtg, work to do, couples to throw out of the cafe for violating PDA rules, bye mocha man

**Unknown number**

Goodbye barista bro, I’ll confirm with Sichengie you are who you say you are

**Unknown number**

Ten

You’re Ten

As in Doyoungie’s other mortal enemy Ten

Why didn’t you say so?

I’d have been friendlier if I had realized we both like to super annoy Doyoungie

**Ten**

Annoy is such an ugly word

I prefer ‘making him question his life choices and general existence for the lolz’

I didn’t know you knew my fake emo homeboy

Which one are you then?

**Unknown number**

Yuta

Sichengie’s roommate

**Ten**

A hyung, then?

**Unknown number**

I don’t sweat about that stuff

**Ten**

But you do sweat a lot

And don’t take showers as often as you should

**Yuta**

Wtf?!

Just when I thought we were going to join forces to superx2 annoy Doyoung, you call me dirty

What is this slander

**Ten**

Sichengie complains about having to wash both your football kit with his dance kit every other day

Stop being gross and

Give my child a break

**Yuta**

Sichengie complains

About me?

:(

**Ten**

He doesn’t complain

He’s a living saint 

But Lucas does

**Yuta**

Knew I disliked that giant manchild for some reason >.<

I don’t btw

Lucas is awesome

He always takes such good care of Sichengie

When will I get me a man like that?

**Ten**

I have friends I could set you up with if you want?

**Yuta**

Ten

I’m joking

I’m not looking for no man

I don’t have any time for a man

Between medical classes and football practice, I barely have time for breathing

**Ten**

I feel that

I used to do both gymnastics and dance alongside my arts major, plus my part-time at the cafe

The struggle was real

It took me fainting twice, and Doyoung of all people giving me a ‘you need help’ talk before I came to my senses and dropped gymnastics

**Yuta**

That must have been difficult

**Ten**

Conversations with Doyoung usually are

**Yuta**

I didn’t mean that and you know it

But I’ll let this slide because talking about feelings is scary

**Ten**

And we’re not at the unburden troubles stage of friendship yet

**Yuta**

Well there’s only one way to fix that

**Ten**

Robbing a bank and getting tramp stamps of each other’s names?

**Yuta**

…

I was thinking more along the lines of 

Getting blackout drunk together and singing hit songs from the last decade?

But you do you boo

**Ten**

I’m what they call emotionally repressed with a tendency to cover up trauma by cracking jokes

**Yuta**

I’m leaning towards the fill uncomfortable silences by creating unnecessary sexual tension myself

**Ten**

Mood

I have a feeling we will get along well

**Yuta**

Same lol

Wonder why Sichengie never introduced us

**Ten**

One way to find out~

He’s here, doing assignments btw

Let me go blackmail him for answers and a hug

**Yuta**

Let me know what’s up

**Ten**

Will do [thumbs up emoji]

**Ten**

So, it turns out Sichengie has tried to introduce us

Multiple times

But either you’re out of commission or I am

**Yuta**

I’m no Beethoven myself

But

That sounds wildly probabilistically unlikely

**Ten**

What does Beethoven have to do with probability

**Yuta**

The fuck would I know? I’m a pre-med

Who needed to google the actual spelling of probabilistic

Not all of us can be gifted in maths

**Ten**

You’re so weird

…

**Yuta**

I am

Anyway, when have we could-have-but-didn’t-meet

**Ten**

The last winter festival dance where Sicheng and I performed together

**Yuta**

Oh, I was in hospital with a fractured ankle

When else?

**Ten**

The basketball team’s term-end winning party

**Yuta**

Chose hibernation over booze

**Ten**

Valid

Taeyong’s farewell?

**Yuta**

Was roadtripping with Mark and Jungwoo

You know Mark and Jungwoo?

**Ten**

Mark well, Jungwoo vaguely

Apparently, we could have met on Sicheng’s first day here when I was helping him unpack

But you were hiking some mountain or the other 

Sicheng says hi btw

And for you to buy eggs, because you’re out

**Yuta**

Sichengie!!!! Hi baby!!! Hyung misses you <3<3<3

Be a pal and please relay this verbatim to him

Thanks

**Ten**

How tf am I supposed to relay <3<3<3 verbatim

**Yuta**

With heart eyes and determination, Ten

God!

And tell him I’ll get the eggs. Does he need anything else?

**Ten**

No, but I need to go shopping soon

Sigh

**Yuta**

Maybe we could sync up schedules and go grocery shopping together sometime? And meet for real?

**Ten**

Idk what domesticity!AU fanfic world you’re living in, but this ain’t it chief

**Yuta**

Valid

Anyway

Gotta go

Need to drop groceries home and then run to practice

Ttyl?

**Ten**

Ofc

  
  
  


**Yuta**

Hypothetically speaking, would you rather get a tattoo or a piercing

**Ten**

Yuta

**Yuta**

Yes?

**Ten**

Please spare a moment to look at my display photo

**Yuta**

Oh

**Ten**

I have 7 piercings and 3 tattoos

**Yuta**

So 

You’re saying get both?

**Ten**

I’m saying don’t make this decision on a whim at 1am on a school night

**Yuta**

What is it you write that I suddenly can’t read

**Ten**

Yuta

...

**Yuta**

It’s not on a whim

I’ve been thinking about this for a while

And I’m with 2 friends who are getting a tattoo and a piercing respectively

So I was wondering 

Anyway

You should go to sleep

**Ten**

I will

After this episode of Coffee Prince

**Yuta**

Gong Yoo owns my heart and soul

Get me a man like that

**Ten**

The offer stands, let me know if you need a man and I’ll set you up with someone

**Yuta**

Noted

But no thanks

I’m a mess

**Ten**

You are a mess, because last I heard Sichengie is still doing your laundry 

I can’t believe you’re making my baby work

This is child labour Yuta

Have some morals!

**Yuta**

Suddenly I can’t read

Welp gtg fr

Johnny needs me to hold his hand while he gets tattooed

Wish me luck so I don’t come out of this with broken bones

**Ten**

If you keep making Sichengie do your laundry I’ll wish nothing of that sort

  
  
  


**Ten**

Are your finger bones ok?

Because I’ll miss texting you if you’re out of commission

**Yuta**

I survived, but barely

And aww

I knew you liked me

Guess what?

**Ten**

You got a tattoo?

**Yuta**

I got a tattoo 

AND

A piercing

:D

**Ten**

Yuta 

**Yuta**

How is it that I can feel your disappointment via text?

Ten?

Are you ignoring me?

:(

:/

**Ten**

Hey! No

I needed to deal with a customer who had an issue with the % fat in skim milk

**Yuta**

How can someone have an issue with skim milk ratio 

**Ten**

People have weird issues idk 

Anyway gtg rush hour’s starting

**Yuta**

Bye

  
  
  


**Yuta**

Guess where I am?

**Ten**

Jail?

**Yuta**

Ajaskjd

Why would I be in jail?

And how would I be texting you from jail?

**Ten**

Technicalities

So, where are you?

**Yuta**

The cafe!! 

Waiting in queue

Surprise!!

:D

**Ten**

!!

:o

Yuta no

**Yuta**

Yuta yes

:/

Why no?

**Ten**

Today is my only off day from work

I’m at class

:|

**Yuta**

.-.

…

I’m beginning to think we’re not meant to meet

**Ten**

Can you hang around for an hour?

I can drop by after lecture

**Yuta**

I actually got lab in a bit

:/

Meet some other time?

**Ten**

Most definitely

I’m so sorry :/

**Yuta**

Don’t be ^_^

Now recommend me what to order

You already know my food tastes

**Ten**

Hmm

Is a blond guy or a pink haired guy manning the counter?

**Yuta**

Blond, I think?

**Ten**

Dejun, then

I’m texting him rn

Just give him your name and he’ll give you the goods

No need to pay, this is my treat

**Yuta**

Thanks Ten <3

Also

Dejun, as in the roommate who ate your coveted strawberry ice cream?

**Ten**

That very bitch

**Yuta**

Permission to flirt with him and make him awkward?

**Ten**

Lmao

Do your worst

I’ll ask Hen - the other guy on duty - to send me a video

**Yuta**

Time to put on a show~

Ttyl, textual bestie

**Ten**

Akjhrrdsjkvkj

Textual bestie wtf

Lol

Bye Yuta

  
  
  


**Ten**

Yuta

Yuta!!!

Lmao

Hen just sent our group chat the video

Omfg

This is so funny

I’m crying

Lol 

Your greasy wink

The look of barely concealed terror on his face

And the giggle

A cinematic masterpiece

Wigs were snatched, oscars were won

Lol

You made my day 

XD

I’m guessing you’re at practice and thus ignoring me

So play well and don’t break any important joints lmao

  
  
  


**Yuta**

About that

...

**Ten**

???

**Yuta**

So

I 

Might

Have

Broken

A 

Toe

No biggie

**Ten**

A toe?

How do you

Break a toe?

**Yuta**

By not wearing cleats because it’s kinda warm and then having a teammate accidentally step on you with spiked boots?

**Ten**

Why are you like this?

At least tell me you’re in the clinic and getting treatment  


**Yuta**

Yep, and Jaehyun is almost near tears trying to apologize

Do you think I should be the bigger person and tell him to chill and it’s not a big deal?

**Ten**

What’s your other option

**Yuta**

Making him do my laundry for a month?

**Ten**

As long as Sichengie doesn’t have to do it 

I’ll support you in your immoral ways

**Yuta**

Nvm 

**Ten**

??

**Yuta**

Sichengie and Lucas arrived

And they placated Jaehyun

Should have acted faster

Damn

**Ten**

Sucks to be you

But fr is your foot okay?

**Yuta**

Not the first time I’ve broken a toe

Actually not even the first time this term lmao

I’ll just have to take it easy for a week

And wear cleats until coach forgets that I need to

But hey

This is a good opportunity to blackmail Sicheng into giving me cuddles

**Ten**

…

I’m gonna tattle on you

**Yuta**

Aww

Is Tenten jealous of me

That Sichengie will cuddle me

Lol 

Tattle away, he knows I’m physically affectionate

So does Lucas

Speaking of

…

**Ten**

??

**Yuta**

So

Jaehyun is looking at Sicheng in a starstruck way

As any mere mortal should

**Ten**

And?

**Yuta**

Instead of getting all blatantly overprotective in his face

Lucas is kinda checking him check out Sicheng

Like proper checking out

**Ten**

?!?

This has never happened before

Is this Jaehyun guy super hot or something?

**Yuta**

Lmao yea

Let me send you his ig

[attachment sent]

And they’re all ignoring me, the invalid, to flirt

What goes on

?

**Ten**

First of all, you are invalid aka cancelled

**Yuta**

Rood

**Ten**

Secondly

This Jaehyun character is like thirst-trap level hot

In a frat boy way

If you’re into that kinda thing 

Which Sichengie is, because look at Lucas

And he also looks tall

**Yuta**

Same height as Sichengie

Who is btw blushing at something Jaehyun said

Jaehyun is now ogling Lucas who is brushing his hair and flexing his muscles

Serious what goes on?

Do you think I should reintroduce them? 

That Lucas and Sicheng are a couple, and Jaehyun is a loser who writes a blog every week on why we need to stop using plastics to save sea turtles and dolphins

**Ten**

Tall, hot and an intellectual? In this economy?

Sounds fake but ok

**Yuta**

Wdym

Sichengie is all 3

**Ten**

Exactly

He's literal sunshine

I'm still not convinced he's only human

**Yuta**

Points have been made

**Ten**

Anyway

Don’t interrupt, let’s see this play out

What are they doing now?

**Yuta**

Lucas and Jaehyun are walking down to the cafeteria together to get all of us coffee and me some food

And Sichengie is fussing over me

Count me blessed

Brb, gotta blackmail Sichengie into cuddling

**Ten**

Have fun

Don’t get your gross sweat all over him

**Yuta**

You know what

Just to spite you I will

  
  
  


**Yuta**

I know it’s late and you’ll probably not read this for hours

But I just wanted to thank you 

For keeping me sane

Between studying and practice I was so so tired

Texting with you manages to make my day better

For quite some time now

So yeah

Thanks Ten

I’ll try and make some for laundry

So Sichengie doesn’t need to do my laundry

How does that sound? :p

**Ten**

Sounds like you hit your head or are drunk

Which I hope you’re not

Because afaik you’re still on medication

**Yuta**

Why are you awake?

:o

**Ten**

Can’t sleep

No biggie

Happens sometimes

Why are you awake

**Yuta**

So you know how the day after I got back from the clinic I fell down the stairs and twisted my ankle?

**Ten**

Yeah?

**Yuta**

Turns out I fractured something

Again

And now I can’t do practice

So I’m not exhausted to the point of immediately falling asleep anymore

And idk what to do with all this free time

**Ten**

Chengie tells me you draw

**Yuta**

He tells me you draw too

And quite well

**Ten**

Yet your sketch of sakura in watercolours is his phone’s background

**Yuta**

Lmao you jealous?

Or you want me to draw you something?

**Ten**

If it’s not much trouble

Maybe something with roselles?

**Yuta**

Will have to google that

But I definitely can

Ooh these look pretty 

I have some ideas

Will send you a sketch with Sichengie the next time he visits the cafe?

**Ten**

I’ll send back a mocha and some shortbread

**Yuta**

See this is why you’re my fave <3

  
  


**Ten**

Yuta

!!!

The sketch

It’s so pretty

Thank you so much!

**Yuta**

No problemo

Anything for my textual bestie~

Btw did Sichengie give you a weird look

**Ten**

Come to think of it

Yes

Like halfway between amused and mischievous?

**Yuta**

Exactly! 

He gave me the same look before leaving

Wonder what that’s about

**Ten**

I can dig if you want

He’s cramming here

With

Wait for it

Jaehyun

**Yuta**

?!?

Fr???

I didn’t know they knew each other well enough to cram together?

**Ten**

Apparently they share a bunch of classes but had never interacted before

Your hospital visit gave them a chance to get closer

Ngl they look kinda cute

[picture attached]

**Yuta**

They kinda do hmm

How come you’re sneaking their photos instead of working?

**Ten**

I’m on break and chugging my third americano

**Yuta**

It’s only 10 am?!

**Ten**

Didn’t sleep well last night either

Was thinking of home

**Yuta**

:|

Ten

:/

**Ten**

Dw I have these phases

Will go away in a week or two

**Yuta**

Is there anything I can do to help?

**Ten**

Nah

I’ll be fine dw

I’ll kidnap Lucas and hit up a Thai restaurant sometime

And eat until the homesickness disappears

**Yuta**

You do you boo

Just know I’m here

**Ten**

Ik <3

**Yuta**

<3

  
  


**Ten**

So Lucas and I had dinner earlier

And then we hit a tattoo parlour

**Yuta**

On a school night?

Ten :o

The scandal

**Ten**

Lmao

**Yuta**

:D

Are you getting tatted?

**Ten**

Already did

[picture attached]

**Yuta**

Ten!!

Is that

My sketch

Omg

!!

**Ten**

Sure is

:p

Told you I loved it

**Yuta**

This is

I am

Ten!!

**Ten**

Thought you’d have this reaction :p

Lucas got one too

**Yuta**

Nice

What are you guys up to now?

**Ten**

We’re getting ice cream

Aka

Lucas is having a breakdown in front of the ice cream freezer trying to choose his flavour

And then we’ll crash my place and watch some movie

**Yuta**

Why’s he crashing at yours?

Is he having a fight with Sichengie?

Do I need to kick his ass?

**Ten**

He’s a literal giant how are you planning to kick his ass?

**Yuta**

My friend Johnny 

He’s taller than Lucas

And bulkier

He can lift me like I weigh nothing

**Ten**

Why does it sound

Like you’re speaking from experience

**Yuta**

Because I am

Don’t judge my life choices Ten

**Ten**

I stopped trying ever since you revealed you mix your cereal and milk in a glass and chug it

**Yuta**

It’s more efficient that way

Anyway

I just realized

Lucas is with you

But Sichengie isn’t here

Do you know where he is?

**Ten**

Let me ask Lucas

Hmm

He’s with Jaehyun

They’re cooking together in Jaehyun’s apartment

Chengie will pick up Lucas on his way back to the dorms

Lucas - as he’s relaying this to me - has decided

He won’t have icecream now, but later with Chengie 

This is after him spending 15 mins in front of the freezer

Fml

**Yuta**

Lol

But also

Sichengie and Jaehyun? Cooking together? On a school night?

Why does it sound like they are living the domestic!AU?

**Ten**

Struck me as sus too

Hold

Imma go prod Lucas for answers

  
  


**Ten**

Guess what

**Yuta**

Sichengie and Lucas are testing the waters for dating Jaehyun

**Ten**

Tf 

How did you guess

?!

**Yuta**

Sichengie just texted me

‘Inb4 Qinqin ge tells you’

He calls you Qinqin how precious

**Ten**

-_-

**Yuta**

:D

**Ten**

I don’t think I wanna talk to you anymore

**Yuta**

I’m just teasing :p

Oh

Sichengie is back

And he’s in a soft mood

Time to go cuddle him~

**Ten**

Have fun~

**Yuta**

Gn~ 

<3

  
  
  


**Ten**

You tattled about my insomnia to Sicheng? Wtf

**Yuta**

Ofc I did

I was worried for you

**Ten**

Now he’s worried and sad what have you done

>.<

Sleep with one eye open bitch

I’m gonna take you out

**Yuta**

On a date?

:p

**Ten**

…

You know what? Yes

**Yuta**

Kjsdkjhvkjsd

Really>!

Wait

I need to step out of my lecture for this

Ten

Fr? 

**Ten**

Fr

Why not?

I think you’re interesting

And we’ve been texting for weeks

I like you

Wanna see you in person

**Yuta**

Same to all the above

Me too

Let’s meet

Tonight? At the cafe?

**Ten**

Come after 8, I will be done with my shift and the demons won’t be around either

**Yuta**

Demons?

**Ten**

The roomies who are also my co-workers

Idk what I was thinking getting the same job as them

As if we don’t see each other enough 

**Yuta**

Maybe soon you’ll say the same about me too? ;p

**Ten**

…

Go back to your class

And leave the cheese at home before you come meet me

**Yuta**

Liar you love it when I get greasy

I have the chat records to prove it

**Ten**

Begone!

And let me dance in peace

And placate Chengie with lunch

**Yuta**

Bye~

See ya soon <3

**Ten**

<3

  
  
  
  


**Ten**

Hey Yuta

**Yuta**

Why tf are you texting me 

We’re on a date

Together 

Literally sitting beside each other

**Ten**

Listen

I think you’re really cute and dorky and funny

And that was before I met you and saw how attractive you are

And now I wanna kiss you

**Yuta**

Stop texting me and start kissing me then

I have been very unsubtlely trying to hold your hand for the last 10 mins haven’t you noticed

Wtf

  
  
  


**Yuta**

It was the sleeveless tee wasn’t it?

That made you realise how hot i am

**Ten**

…

**Yuta**

Knew it

Brb gonna scissor off all my tees

**Ten**

Yuta no

**Yuta**

Yuta yes

Bitch

How dare you call Sicheng and foil my plans

Jaehyun’s sitting on me while Lucas hides the scissors

And the anticutters

And the knife

No! Not the knife

:(

**Ten**

I’m troubled by your collection of cutting tools

But also

Suffer

Lmao

**Yuta**

>.<

**Ten**

Love you boo

**Yuta**

That’s not a jail free pass

**Ten**

It’s not?

:(

**Yuta**

Sigh

It is

Love you too

**Ten**

Real talk though

I’m so happy you decided to text me to defend Sicheng’s relationship

And somehow led to both him and me dating new people

How did you say it

Ah

Probabilistically unlikely

And yet here we are

**Yuta**

If you’re gonna wax intellectual

Come rescue me from Sicheng’s harem

And go on a study date with me

**Ten**

Aren’t we all part of the harem fr?

Also

Can’t 

Doyoung Kun and I are bitching about our lousy boyfriends

**Yuta**

Boyfriends?! Sdkjkhfckjs

Are we boyfriends?

And wait, Doyoung has a boyfriend?

And who’s Kun

And did you

Call me boyfriend

Ajdhckjwehf

Wait a damn minute

What do you mean lousy

I’m a textbook perfect boyfriend

**Ten**

Who doesn’t do his laundry

**Yuta**

Will you ever let that go?

**Ten**

Will you ever stop troubling Sicheng?

**Yuta**

Just to spite you I won’t

Want to get dinner together tonight? 

**Ten**

Can’t, helping Hen dye his hair

Tomorrow?

**Yuta**

Cram session 

Next night?

**Ten**

Working late

Ice cream after?

**Yuta**

Can

We can take a walk through the greenhouse

And you can kiss me properly instead of drooling at my tongue piercing

Are you ignoring me

Ten?

:/

Pay me attention

**Ten**

You’re so annoying

**Yuta**

And yet you’re dating me

What does that say about you

**Ten**

Maybe I should have made a pass at Sicheng after all

Jaehyun did, and look at him now, dating two giant babies

**Yuta**

Are you taking a dig at my height?!

You?!

**Ten**

I will stab your kneecaps if you continue that line

**Yuta**

Please don’t 

I have a championship game to win :/

**Ten**

Fine

You get a pass, but only until the game

**Yuta**

I’ll take what I can get

**Ten**

I gtg, my cheesecake is here

**Yuta**

Are you having cheesecake without me

You know how much I love cheesecake

**Ten**

[photo attached]

**Yuta**

This is cruel and unusual punishment

What have I done to deserve this

**Ten**

Decided to date me

So suffer

Preferably in silence

**Yuta**

You think I know the meaning of silence?

The last time I was silent was when they put me under anaesthesia for tooth extraction

And even then I snored real loud

**Ten**

Don’t tell me you’re a snorer

**Yuta**

:3

**Ten**

:/

**Yuta**

:)

**Ten**

>.<

**Yuta**

<3

**Ten**

<3 to you too ig

Bye now

I’ll get Doyoungie to drop some cake for you on his way back

**Yuta**

Why would you do that

He’ll tease me and annoy me

**Ten**

:)

Exactly

**Yuta**

…

I don’t think i like you anymore

**Ten**

Too late 

I’ve posted about us on ig

We’re a thing

**Yuta**

Welp i guess I’ll have to suffer

**Ten**

In silence?

**Yuta**

With kneecaps intact

**Ten**

Lmao

Love you

**Yuta**

I love me too

Jk

Love you loads

Get home safe~

And text me when you do <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
